


That One Jogger

by SaltnBurnIt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltnBurnIt/pseuds/SaltnBurnIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes to watch the jogger that runs by his apartment every day.  Hanji intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Jogger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for the pining prompt for Ereri week. Never actually posted anything for it. Whoops. Enjoy.

Levi sat on the balcony of his apartment at 6:30 am sharp, fresh cup of tea clasped in his hands. Like clockwork, the jogger who ran past every day made his way up the empty sidewalk. Taking a tentative sip of his drink, testing the temperature, Levi never took his eyes off the work of art currently running past his apartment building. Sure enough, the tanned brunet stopped right before the balcony Levi was occupying, pulling up the hem of his tight neon green underarmor shirt to mop at the sweat running down his face.

“Goddamn,” Levi muttered into his mug, admiring the glistening six pack in perfect view. He almost fell out of his chair in surprise as the door that led from his living room to his balcony slid open. Sputtering on the accidentally inhaled tea, he turned to the person who dared intrude on his previously wonderful morning.

“The fuck, Hanji? I thought you’d be passed out until at least noon. Why are you up so early?” He asked while turning back around to see if he could catch a glimpse of that hot bod again. Thankfully, the jogger was fussing with his phone, probably trying to find the perfect song to keep running to.

Rubbing at their eyes, Hanji mumbled, “Never actually went to sleep. Was up on tumblr all night.” Not even bothering to stifle their yawn, they plopped down on the floor of the balcony seeing as Levi occupied the only chair. Noticing that their best friend’s attention was focused elsewhere, they looked between the posts of the railing, following Levi’s line of sight. Perking up instantly, they jumped up to their feet, waving both arms in the air while shouting, “EREN! GOOD MORNING!”

“What the fuck are you shouting for?” Levi cursed while trying (and failing) to hide inconspicuously behind his chair as the jogger looked up from his phone.

The man, apparently named Eren, waved back almost as enthusiastically as Hanji and raising his voice, “Hi, Hanji! How’s Bean doing?”

“Oh, you know. Chewed the crap outta my new boots, same ol’,” Hanji cupped their hands around their mouth as a makeshift megaphone. “I’ll be bringing him by next week to get his nails trimmed.”

Throwing a thumb up in acknowledgement, Eren fiddled with his phone one last time before continuing his run, waving at the two on the balcony as he passed.

Once the man was out of sight, Hanji turned to the still hiding Levi, hands on their hips and an eyebrow raised.

Levi shot up, brushing at the nonexistent dust on his knees, and muttered, “Don’t fucking say a word…”

“So…” Hanji started before getting stopped in their tracks by a death glare. Unfortunately for Levi, they were basically immune and kept going with the sentence after a small pause, “You were totally checking out my dog groomer.” Bouncing on the balls of their feet excitedly, they continued, “This is totally not the first time, isn’t it? Oh my god, how long has this been happening? I can introduce you two. I can totally see you two together. Holy shit that would be adorable.”

Levi just gave Hanji a deadpan look before walking back into his apartment to wash his mug. Hanji just yelled, “Matchmaker Hanji is back in business!” through the open door.

The week passed by normally. Levi would sit on his balcony to watch Eren run by, stop to wipe at his face with his shirt and dink around on his phone, and keep going. Once Eren even had a water bottle and dumped it over his head, water trailing down that bitable neck. Now that was unfair. Then he would go to his job at the bookstore and come home afterwards, or go out to the bar with Hanji as is the Wednesday tradition. Sometimes he would think about snapping a picture of Eren’s defined abs with his phone but then he would realize that was really freaking creepy. Even creepier than just sitting and oogling a stranger on a daily basis.

Monday passed by in typical fashion until Levi clocked out at the bookstore and glanced at his phone. He had gotten a text from an unknown number.

From Unknown Number  
Received: 5:35 pm  
Sooooo Hanji gave me your number. It’s Eren btw. The guy who runs by your apartment and shows off my abs everyday. ;) Since you’ve never made a move, I’ve decided to do it cuz Hanji said you were totally interested so. Wanna go out to dinner sometime? It would be nice to meet you officially, Levi.

Levi’s heart stopped. Oh my god, Eren was doing the sweat wiping thing on purpose? That gloriously chiseled cocky bastard.

Poking at his phone, Levi typed up a response saying that he knew a great Italian place nearby before sending a message to Hanji.

To Hanji  
Sent: 8:05 pm  
You fucking shit head. I hate you so much.

He got an immediate response, almost as if Hanji was waiting for that text.

From Hanji  
Received: 8:05 pm  
Awww I love you too bb :3


End file.
